cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story 3 Blu-ray Combo Pack
The Blu-ray Combo Pack for the movie Toy Story 3 was released November 2, 2010 with the DVD. Product Description "An Instant Classic." - Richard Corliss, TIME. The creative minds behind Disney.Pixar's groundbreaking animated blockbusters invite you back inside the toy box for a heartwarming and hilarious high definition movie experience you'll never forget. In Toy Story 3, Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks), Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen) and the rest of the Toy Story gang return for an all-new adventure, along with a few new faces - some plastic, some plush - including Barbie's counterpart Ken (voiced by Michael Keaton), a thespian hedgehog named Mr. Pricklepants (voiced by Timothy Dalton) and a strawberry-scented bear named Lots-O Huggin' Bear (voiced by Ned Beatty). It's "The biggest, best, most exciting Toy Story of them all," raves Access Hollywood's Scott Mantz. As Andy prepares to depart for college, Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest of Andy's faithful toys wonder what will become of them. But, when a mix-up lands them at Sunnyside Daycare, they meet a host of new toys and soon discover a wild new adventure is just beginning! Buzzing with hours of exclusive bonus features and the Pixar short film Day and Night, Toy Story 3 goes to infinity and beyond on Blu-ray Hi-Def! Bonus Features Scene Selections * 1. Western Adventure * 2. Playtime (You've Got a Friend in Me) * 3. Grown Up * 4. College Packing * 5. Thrown Away * 6. Going To Daycare * 7. Sunnyside Welcome * 8. What About Andy? * 9. Woody Leaves * 10. Rough Play * 11. Bonnie * 12. We're Trapped! * 13. Gambling Den * 14. Where's Home? * 15. Lotso's Offer * 16. I See Andy! * 17. Locked Up * 18. Lotso's Story * 19. Daybreak * 20. Woody Returns * 21. Reunited * 22. Prison Break * 23. Ken's Closet * 24. Prison Riot * 25. Mr. Tortilla Head * 26. Spanish Buzz * 27. Caught * 28. Garbage Truck * 29. The Dump * 30. End of the Line * 31. Safe and Sound * 32. Back Home * 33. Goodbye Andy * 34. End Credits and Epilogue (We Belong Together) Trivia * The front cover is similar to the movie poster at shows, from left to right, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Bullseye, Jessie, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex and Barbie coming out of a box in the caterpillar room at Sunnyside Daycare with the Toy Story logo under them. The number 3 is under the logo. The only differences are: ** Their poses have changed. ** The tagline is above them is gone. ** The Toy Story 3 Logo has moved above them, replacing the tagline. ** Lotso Hugging Bear, Ken and Stretch are there. * It is also used for the DVD. * The back cover has Buzz flying across a blue background with three images of the movie: Lotso and Ken giving the toys a tour of Sunnyside, Woody talking with Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup and Trixie in Bonnie Anderson's house, and Andy Davis holding Woody and Buzz at his house. * Toy Story 3 was also released in a A ten disc collector's edition DVD and Blu-ray set with the first two Toy Story movies that same day. * This marks the first time Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head have appeared on a Blu-ray cover. Gallery Toy Story 3 Poster 13.png Cover 1...2...3.PNG Capture_123.PNG Category:Blu-rays Category:Toy Story Blu-rays Category:Toy Story 3 Home Media Category:2010 Home Media